As a next-generation broadcasting system, transmission systems for transmitting by a content format based on MP4 ISO base media file format based on IP protocols, such as MMT, are under review (e.g. see Non Patent Document 1). In a case where absolute time (UTC) is employed as a reference time axis for presentation synchronization, a leap second that occurs once in several years is a problem in presentation control.